EP 1 564 336 A1 discloses a thermally insulating construction component which serves for use in separating joints between load-bearing parts of a building, for example between a building floor and a balcony floor slab. This construction component comprises an insulating body consisting of an upper layer and a lower layer, and also reinforcing elements for tensile reinforcement situated in the upper layer and compression and shear bearings arranged in the lower layer.
CH 685 252 A5 discloses a cantilever-slab connection element with integrated tension or compression bars. Here, the tension and compression bars are accommodated in base elements which consist of sandwich-like profile supports made of plastic. The base elements are connected to one another with the interposition of an additional element made of a foamed plastic.
EP 1 892 344 A1 discloses a thermally insulated construction component for use in separating joints between two parts of a building, in particular a building floor and a balcony floor slab, which adjoin one another in a longitudinal direction. The construction component comprises two approximately parallelepipedal insulating bodies situated above one another with tension rods arranged therein which extend transversely to its longitudinal axis, and also compression and shear bearings. The insulating bodies are in each case formed by a box member which is filled with an insulating material, for example rock wool.